


Heat

by VioletEyedPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Heat Cycles, Knotting, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Sex Toys, Slight fluff, Submissive Harry, Swearing, What the hell was I thinking when I wrote this?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEyedPrincess/pseuds/VioletEyedPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s heat has begun while his alpha is away from home. How can he possibly withstand the burning desire spreading through him when his alpha had ordered him to wait?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> So…I randomly thought of this after reading a few Criminal Minds stories involving the alpha/omega verse and then I thought of the pairing thanks to another story on hpfandom. I personally think it’s a crime that there’s not more of this pairing that I’ve been able to find and I do hope you all like the pairing I’ve chosen. Now…there is no real plot to this that much you should’ve been able to guess from the warnings listed. Turn back now if any of those warnings aren’t your cup of tea! This is also, quite possibly, the shortest story I’ve ever written besides my Alice in Wonderland oneshots. No, I don’t plan on continuing this or making it into a full-blown story. If you’d like to, then go ahead! All I ask is that you message me and tell me what you’d like to do and give credit where credit is due in your story. Anyway, thank you all and please enjoy!

-Thoughts-

_Emphasis on words_

 

Heat

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

The night was one of those quiet, still nights, you know the one where you can see the star clearly and there’s hardly a cloud in sight. The air is crisp and clear though has a lingering chill that promises Winter’s arrival within the next few weeks. Grimmauld place rose silently in the night, all of its windows dark except for two. The kitchen light is on at the back of the first floor, in fact, the back door has been thrown open and a young man can be seen standing in the small backyard. Long black hair fell past the small male’s shoulders in shaggy layers while lightly tanned skin fairly glowed in the moonlight. Enchantingly bright emerald eyes glowed in the night, and the male is dressed in a rather thin dark blue robe. A faint whine escaped the man and he wrapped his arms around his middle, his fingers gripping onto the cloth of his robe. A faint but heady scent rose in the air, carried by the faint breeze that washed over the man. He looks no older than seventeen, his body thin and rather feminine looking though he would balk and glare if someone were to ever say that to his face. A faint popping sound made the man turn his head and look down at the small creature who had appeared beside him.

“Master Harry Potter, Sir, Missy ‘Mione is calling for you.”It said, it’s high voice making the man wince slightly.

“Thanks Dobby. H-Has _he_ called yet?”He asked, looking down at the house elf.

“No, Sir.”Dobby said, worry tinting his voice as his master shifted and whined again.

“Alright. I’d better go see what Hermione want’s before she comes over.”Harry sighed, walking back into the large house.

Walking through the spacious kitchen and dining room, Harry headed through the main hallway and into the living room. He blinked when he saw the head of one of his best friends floating in the fireplace’ emerald green flames. Long, wavy chestnut brown hair fell down a delicate face while warm cinnamon brown eyes looked at Harry with compassion and sisterly love along with worry. She watched as Harry walked over and knelt in front of the fireplace, taking in the slight tremors that were beginning to wrack his thin frame.

“How are you holding up, Harry?”She asked, worry in her voice as Harry sighed.

“I’m managing. I know he had to leave, but…”

“I can’t believe they called him away so close to your heat! They know you’re an omega, even though it’s rare for a male to be one, but still! You need your alpha, everyone knows that.”She ranted, making Harry blink before he smiled faintly.

“Hermione Jean Lupin, calm down! They wouldn’t have call him away unless it was an emergency. You know they’ve been tracking Bellatrix for months now and they’ve finally discovered where she’s hiding.”Harry said, the brunette flushing though she nodded.

“Do you want me to come over? Remus knows to stay well away from Grimmauld right now though he’s worried about you; everyone is. Ron called me after he saw you this morning stating that he could smell your pheromones.”Hermione said, worry in her voice as Harry flushed in embarrassment and ducked his head.

“Great, just what I need. The last thing I need is to have an angry Draco on my hands because his alpha was around another omega in heat.”Harry moaned, blinking when Hermione huffed.

“Harry James Potter, don’t you even! Draco knows you’d never come onto Ron. Even in Hogwarts when you went through your first heat you never hit on anyone, especially those who were already dating others.”Hermione scolded, watching as Harry nodded slightly before shuddering.

“I…I should go, ‘Mione. I don’t want you to see me like this when it fully hits.”Harry said, his face bright red as Hermione’s eyes softened with compassion and understanding.

“Ry, you know I’ve seen it all. Luna and I helped you that firs time, remember? But, I understand. Please, have Dobby come and get me if you need any help. Also, don’t forget to drink the smoothies that Dobby give’s you. You need all the nutrients you can get.”Hermione said, her voice firm as Harry grimaced but nodded.

“I’ll…try. Give Remus my love along with the kids.”Harry said, smiling lightly as Hermione nodded and blew him a kiss.

Ending the call, Harry bowed his head and whined as a wave of fierce desire and lust washed through him. Faint whines and whimpers left his throat as his heat finally slammed into him. Staggering to his feet, Harry stumbled out of the living room, grimacing as the feeling of the robe against his skin felt heavy and itchy. Shuffling up the stairs, he reached the third floor and let his sense of smell guide him towards the master suite. There, the potent smell of his alpha was the strongest, though at this point it was rather cruel as well. Stepping into the large room, Harry moaned softly as the rich and musky scent of his alpha flooded his senses, nearly causing him to fall to his knees with the desire to submit and give himself over to his alpha even though the man wasn’t there. He hurriedly tossed away the robe, shuddering as the cool air caressed his heated flesh. His boxers soon joined the robe as they were tossed away and Harry flushed when he saw he was already completely aroused.

As he walked over to the door to the large walk-in closet, he swallowed and grimaced when he felt his slick begin to build up and slowly began trickling down his inner thigh. Throwing open the door, Harry flushed when he remembered the orders of his alpha, orders that he was compelled to follow. He couldn’t help it that those orders had been given him to him months ago and he still feels compelled to follow them even though his alpha isn’t here to enjoy watching him. Then again, if his alpha was here then he doubted he would be allowed to leave the bedroom. Shivering lightly at the thought, Harry walked over to the back of the closet and blushed when he saw all of the rather frilly and lacy womens lingerie. It had been a guilty pleasure of his since his late sixth year when he had begun fully exploring his sexuality and had been a closely guarded secret that only three of his female friends knew about. Hermione, Ginny and Luna had been the ones who helped him out with cultivating and hiding his fetish, though he knew Ron had found out about it during the summer when he had caught sight of Harry wearing a rather frilly set of knickers. His friend had blushed as red as his hair but had promised not to tell anyone, to which Harry was grateful for. Then, much to his shock and embarrassment, Ron had told him he had looked good!

Shaking his head, Harry looked at the different clothes before selecting a rather beautiful black and dark emerald green babydoll along with a matching thong. Taking his clothing, he hurried back into the main bedroom and set them down on the bed before walking into the large bathroom. Even though his alpha wasn’t there, he went through the same steps that he always went through in the bathroom. Turning on the shower until the water was a hot as he could stand it, he stepped under the spray and began scrubbing himself clean. After washing his hair and skin, he cast a wandless and wordless cleaning charm on himself, cleaning himself inside and out. He squirmed at the feeling of being completely empty, something that his body and hormones were demanding that he changed right now. Another pitiful whine left him as he remembered all the times his mate would crowd up behind him in the shower and pin him against the wall, taking him fast and hard or slow and loving. His mate, his beloved alpha was absolutely perfect for him. He always knew what Harry wanted and when he wanted it, and the bloody man loved torturing him too!

Huffing slightly, he shook his head and looked at the small basket in the corner of the shower stall. Blushing heavily, he reached into the basket of…well toys that his mate had so thoughtfully but in there when he was feeling particularly evil. Pulling out a slender plug, Harry shivered as he felt desire race through him at having something inside him at least. It may not be what he wanted, but it would have to do until his alpha returned and could take care of him and this damn heat. Bending over slightly, he braced one arm against the cool tile wall and spread his legs slightly.

“Merlin…”Harry whimpered, shuddering as he slowly but steadily push the plug inside his arse.

The lust and need slammed through him, nearly sending him to his knees as his inner walls clenched and unclenched around the plug. It was so tempting to touch himself, to pull at his cock until he wrung orgasm after orgasm out of himself until he was limp and hopefully able to sleep until the second wave of heat arrived. However his alpha had forbidden him from touching himself as the man had caught him twice before and that had always resulted in his alpha tying his hands to the headboard and using him for hours without letting him cum until he was begging and pleading and promising to do anything just so the man would let him finally find his release.

-Sadistic arse…-Harry thought, swallowing heavily as he struggled to think through the haze that was clouding his mind.

Reaching for the taps, Harry yelped as he turned the water to cold. Shivering as the freezing water beat down on his skin, he stood there in an attempt to cool down his burning need and was relieved that it helped calm him down and clear his mind…at least for a few minutes hopefully. Only when he began shivering did he finally turn off the water and step out of the shower. Walking over to the vanity, he used a heated towel to dry himself off before looking at himself in the mirror. He flushed when he saw the desire and lust reflected in his eyes before looking himself over. His body was more feminine than he wanted, though he could blame his short stature on the Dursley’s and then his delicate features on his mum and the fact that he’s an omega. It was rare for a male to be an omega, but that’s what made them all the more valuable. Unlike normal males, or those of different ranks, omega males can conceive children just like females. It was thanks to Draco and his parents that he knew about his status as an omega and had been able to survive so long before finding his true alpha; especially when he was still in Hogwarts. He, Draco and a few other omega males had been given their own rooms with special protections on them so alpha’s weren’t allowed to enter unless they were added to wards around the rooms.

Yes, it’s embarrassing being an omega, but…ever since he found his alpha he has begun to see the perks of having someone to take care of him. Don’t get him wrong, he can take care of himself and isn’t some pushover, but at the same time he was willing to submit to his much stronger alpha and let the man take care of him. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Harry whispered a spell under his breath while slowly waving his hand over himself. All of the hair on his body, save for the hair on his head and his eyebrows, drifted towards the ground where they instantly disappeared. Grabbing one of the bottles on the vanity, Harry methodically rubbed the lotion into his skin, shuddering and squirming slightly as the sensation slowly sparked his arousal once again. He hurriedly finished apply the lotion before brushing his teeth and hair. Heading out of the bathroom, he blinked when he saw a tall glass filled with a smoothie on the bedside table. Frowning lightly, he debated on trying to pour it out, but he knew that Dobby was smarter than that. Sighing, he walked over to the bedside table and slowly sipped the smoothie. One thing he had learned was that his appetite diminished during the beginnings of his heat only to come back full force after the first wave. There was no telling how long the first wave was going to last, so he really does need all the nutrients he can get…even if he doesn’t want them.

It took him a few minutes to finish his drink and he gratefully set the empty glass down before walking over to the bed where he had set his clothing. Picking up the rather…frilly knickers, he flushed as he stepped into them, biting his lower lip as the silk brushed against his skin before settling over his rapidly filling prick. His fingers lingered at the hem of the knickers before he forced himself to pull away and pick up the babydoll that was calling his name. The silky material felt like heaven against his skin and, as it fell into place, Harry couldn’t resist turning and looking into the floor length mirror opposite of the bed. The end of the sheer babydoll fell down to the middle of his thighs and flared as he did a little twirl. Biting his lip, Harry looked down at himself, shivering as his nipples tightened as the fabric continuously rubbed against them with every slightest movement. Shaking himself, he climbed onto the large four poster bed and settled himself among the many blankets and pillows that littered the mattress. He had a tendency to make nests of blankets and pillows during his heats, something which his lover laughed at and claimed were rather cute…which never failed to make him blush and throw a pillow or two at the older man.

Almost mindlessly, he began pulling and arranging the blankets and various sized pillows to his liking. The large body pillows lined his rather large nest while the largest and most comfortable blanket lined the bottom and sides of the circle. Within a matter of minutes he had a rather comfortable nest that would make anyone fall asleep within seconds. Smiling and humming contently, Harry curled up in the center of his nest and pulled a light sheet over himself, knowing that his body temperature was too high in order to fully have a blanket over him. Shifting uneasily, he sighed and held out his hand, wandlessly summoning a shirt from the closet. It was larger than his own and he would absolutely swim in it if he were to wear it. Instead, he curled up with the shirt and turned off the lights, nearly purring in content as the musky scent of his alpha surrounded him. Within minutes he fell into a slightly fitful sleep. Dobby silently popped into the room and took the dirty laundry from the hamper and floors before looking at his master. He smiled happily when he saw that his Master had drank the entire smoothie. Master Harry’s mate wouldn’t be happy if Harry hadn’t drunk the entire thing, especially since Master Harry is in heat. Moving quickly, he cleaned and straightened the closet and the bathroom before leaving the bedrooms and going about his regular chores.

It was an hour later when Dobby felt the wards around the house accept someone inside. Popping to the main hallway, he beamed happily at the sight of Master Harry’s mate. He watched as the man seem to freeze before he looked down at him(Dobby).

“Is he asleep?”

“Yes Master, though Harry Potter Sir isn’t sleeping well. He did drink his special smoothie before falling asleep.”Dobby said, puffing up in pride as the man smiled gratefully at him.

“Thank you, Dobby. Lock down the wards and the floo. If anyone calls over the next few days tell them that we’re unavailable. If it’s an absolute emergency knock on our door to get me.”

“Yes, Master.”Dobby said, bowing his head slightly as he took the man’s dark blue and black cloak.

Up in the bedroom, Harry whined and shifted in his sleep, his breathing ragged as his eyes fluttered open. There was no way he could sleep now, the arousal had built to the point where he can no longer deny it and everything inside him was begging for him to be filled by his alpha; to be knotted and tied with the man. He knew that this time his heat will most likely result in him getting pregnant. All of the other times they had always made sure that they both took the birth control potions, but now that he’s twenty-four, he felt ready for children. He wanted to begin raising their own family and his mate had been so happy to hear that; it had resulted in a rather pleasurable four days which they had spent inside with no one contacting them. Harry moaned and whined, shifting on the bed until he was lying on his stomach. He shuddered at the added pressure on his aching member, involuntarily thrusting his hips against the mattress.

“What do you think you’re doing?”A deep voice rumbled, causing Harry to freeze in shock.

“Rutting against the mattress like a little slut, are you?”

Harry whimpered at the sound of his mate’s voice, shuddering as his member throbbed in time with the heavy footsteps heading towards the foot of the bed. Squirming slightly, he managed to push himself to his hands and knees, the silky material of the babydoll falling down his body and bunching around his upper chest. A moan left him when he heard the growl come from his mate when he saw the sight Harry presented to him. Harry wiggled his hips, biting his lip when he heard the snarl come from his mate. Shudders wracked his body at the sounds of his mate pulling off his clothes and the material hitting the floor. By the time he sensed the alpha standing at the foot of the bed, he was panting shamelessly and nearly on the verge of begging for his mate to simply push into him.

“Look at you. On all fours, presenting your arse to me while whimpering and moaning without me even touching you. You really are a slut, aren’t you?”

“Y-Your slut….only for you…”Harry whimpered, jerking slightly at the sharp sting that accompanied an open-handed smack to his arse.

“Damn right you’re mine. You and this sexy little arse belong to me, Potter.”His alpha growled, Harry nodding his head vigorously before yelping as another smack was delivered to his arse.

Pushing back against those strong hands, he nearly purred as they ran over his arse and then his back, sliding underneath the flimsy material that covered him. He whined as strong fingers dipped underneath the waistband of his knicker. However, his eyes widened in shock when a ripping sound filled the air as the knicker were violently torn in half and thrown to the side. Harry shuddered and jerked as a sharp slap was delivered to his arse, whimpering and pressing back against his mates hands.

“Look at you, pressing back against my hands. You’d do anything for my knot right now, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes, please.”Harry whined, moaning as strong hands parted his cheeks.

He flushed when he heard the growl come from his alpha at the sight of the butt plug, knowing that there’d be a chance he will be punished for using it. A cry escaped him as his alpha suddenly gripped the end of the plug and pulled it out before slamming it back inside which caused the toy to graze his prostate. Moaning, he pushed back, his shoulders dropping to the mattress when the plug was pulled out and tossed away. He hated the feeling of being empty and lightly wiggled his hips, gasping and shuddering as two thick fingers were pushed inside of him. Moaning and gasping, he eagerly pressed back against those fingers, his eyes closed in pleasure as he felt his orgasm rapidly building. When a firm hand gripped his cock and squeezed the base, cutting off his impending orgasm, Harry whined pitifully, squirming as he felt the larger body loom over him.

“You know better than to cum without my permission.”

That comforting yet dominating heat slipped away, causing him to whine and glance back at his alpha. However, he cried out as his mate’s fingers grazed his cock, nearly sobbing at the pleasure of it. That cry became one of distress when he felt the familiar pressure of a cock ring settle around the base of his weeping member and around his balls.

“No…No please…Please…”Harry whined, one of his hands nearly flying down to remove the offending toy.

“If you want me then you’ll keep that on.”His alpha growled, grabbing his wandering hand and pinning it above his head.

“Yes! Need you…please.”Harry moaned, straining to lift his hips and arse higher.

His breath caught in his throat when he felt the blunt head of his alpha’s cock press against entrance. That same cock slid easily between his cheeks; his alpha ensuring it was covered in his slick before slamming inside. A scream of pleasure/pain left Harry’s throat at the brutal entry and he pressed his forehead against the blankets, panting and whining as his body rapidly adjusted to the thick cock inside of him. Above him, he heard his alpha groan lowly, knowing that, even though he was more than ready and eager, he would be just as tight as if it had been their first time together. Shifting his hips, Harry pressed back as soon as the pain ebbed away, giving a silent signal to his mate that he was more than ready. That was all his alpha needed before the man set a brutal pace. Harry moaned, whined and panted as he lay beneath his alpha, eagerly pushing back into the brutal thrusts and begging for more, harder, _anything_ just so long as it never stopped. He shrieked when his prostate was hit, which only made his mate hone in on the spot and relentlessly batter it.

Harry cried out, his back arching when he felt the beginnings of his alpha’s knot slam inside of him. His eyes widened, staring unseeingly at the headboard as that knot swelled inside of him, ensuring that his alpha was locked inside of him. However, that didn’t stop his alpha from moving, no, instead it seemed to encourage him to continue his torture. Harry squirmed and cried out at each and every thrust; the burn from the knot straining against his entrance making him press back so he would tear. Even though it was painful, it was also an enticing burn, making him crave more and plead for more. His heart stuttered in his chest when he felt the cock inside of him throb, a shiver racing down his spine when he heard the animalistic growl come from his mate before teeth clamped down on the back of his neck over the scarred over claiming bite. Harry cried out in lust as he was flooded with his alpha’s heat, his body jerking as the larger man continued to rock his hips.

“Kingsley….Kingsley please…”He whined, blearily opening his eyes as a large, dark skinned hand gripped one of his own, smaller hands.

Kingsley stilled his slight thrusts, simply resting inside his smaller mate. Shifting, he laid himself down on top of Harry, causing the younger man to spread out his legs so he was lying flat on the bed. He raised an eyebrow when he felt Harry thrust his hips against the mattress, seeking any kind of friction to his aching member. Growling softly, he shifted and moved them until they were lying on their sides, making Harry whine and shudder as the sweet friction was denied. However, he gasped when Kingsley began moving once more, his eyes wide and unseeing as Kingsley began moving once more. Moans, cries and soft grunts echoed throughout the room as the pair sought out pleasure in each other’s arms. Kingsley listened to the desperate begging and moaning coming from his mate and, as his second climax began to near, decided to take pity on the smaller male. Using one hand, he flicked off the cock ring, smirking when he heard the desperate sob of relief come from Harry. Rolling them over once more, he ground down into Harry, hissing when the silky passage tightened around his cock as Harry screamed his release into the pillows.

Harry shuddered as a second, weaker, orgasm slammed through him when he felt Kingsley flood him once more with liquid heat. Shuddering and whimpering softly as the aftershocks rocked through him, Harry nearly began purring when the man nuzzled the back of his neck and lightly kissed it. Kingsley turned them onto their sides once more, smirking as Harry cooed softly as he was tucked in securely against him. Snagging his wand from the bedside table, he cast a cleaning charm on their skin and the bed, knowing better than to clean his mate inside and out. Using one of his hands, he turned Harry’s head gently and kissed him, making the younger man sigh happily and sleepily kiss him back.

“I thought you wouldn’t be back for a few days.”Harry muttered, basking in the light touches from his mate.

“Amelia nearly ripped Rufus a new one when she saw me. Unlike him, she remembers when your heat cycles are. I’m on paid leave until your cycle ends.”Kingsley said, smiling as Harry sighed in relief and relaxed completely.

“Remind me to thank her.”Harry mumbled, preening as Kingsley chuckled and kissed his neck again.

“Will do, love. Now, sleep.”Kingsley said, watching as Harry slowly began to drift off.

“…Love you…”Harry mumbled, humming faintly as Kingsley chuckled softly.

“I love you too.”The man responded, remaining awake until Harry finally passed out.

Over the course of most of the night they would remain locked together, coming together multiple times as Harry’s heat continued. Only when Kingsley’s knot went down and he managed to slip out of his younger mate did he scoop Harry out of the bed and carried him to the bathroom. Harry whined softly, still half asleep as he was set down on the edge of the massive whirlpool tub. He purred when Kingsley lowered him into the hot water, nuzzling back into Kingsley’s chest as the man slipped in behind him. Kingsley methodically washed Harry, though he fought back a faint smirk as he gently nudged the plug into his mate’s entrance, making Harry whine and squirm as his oversensitive nerves were stimulated once more. Harry’s body had done a pretty good job in ensuring that none of his spunk had leaked out of the smaller man, but he wanted Harry to relax completely which is why he used the plug. It was to help ensure that his mate’s body would accept his seed and increase Harry’s chances of getting pregnant.

“Dray wants us to go over when this is done.”Harry muttered, blinking sleepily as he nuzzled Kingsley’s neck.

“It’ll be a few more days. I have no doubt he’ll want to dump the kids on us.”Kingsley said, thinking about Ron and Draco’s two toddlers.

“Oh hush, you love them.”Harry said, closing his eyes as Kingsley gently cleaned his chest and arms.

“How far along is Hermione now?”Kingsley asked, keeping his voice pitched low so as to not disturb his mate.

“Six months. I swear Moony won’t let her pick up a book without being near her. It’s driving her insane.”Harry muttered, yawning slightly and fully relaxing back against Kingsley’s chest.

“Well, she is pregnant with triplets…”

“Still, she’s not gonna break…”Harry said, his voice becoming slurred the more he relaxed.

“Hush and sleep, love. We’ll talk more when you’re ready.”Kingsley said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s shoulder as the man weakly protested.

“Wanna clean you too.”Harry grumbled, making his lover laugh softly.

“You can clean me later. I have no doubt we’ll be in here at least four more times by the time we’re done.”Kingsley said, the heat in his voice making Harry whimper faintly.

“N-No teasing.”Harry muttered, glaring weakly at the dark skinned Auror.

“Alright, alright. I won’t tease you.”Kingsley soothed, gently finishing up his task of cleaning his mate.

-At least not right now.-He thought, a smirk on his lips as he lifted Harry and himself out of the water and dried his mate off.

Setting Harry into the nest the man had built, he hurriedly took a shower for himself before climbing into the nest and wrapping himself around his smaller mate. He knew that Harry’s heat wouldn’t let either of them sleep for very long so he really does need to get as much sleep as possible before Harry began begging him again. He soon followed Harry into a peaceful sleep for a few hours, though he awoke to the very delightful sensation of a wet warmth surrounding his rapidly filling cock. Letting out a deep moan, Kingsley lifted his head before letting it fall back at the sight of his devious little mate with his full, pouty lips wrapped around his cock. Harry purred around his mouthful, his eyes darkening in lust as one of Kingsley’s hands went through his hair and gripped the long strands. He eagerly allowed the other man to guide him up and down his cock, gagging slightly as Kingsley pushed him further down. One of his hands trailed down his own body and he moaned as he lightly tweaked one of his nipples before reaching down and lightly stroking his cock. However, that was quickly thwarted when Kingsley suddenly seized him underneath his arms and pulled him upwards before spinning and pinning him down against the bed.

“None of that. This is mine!”Kingsley growled, palming Harry’s cock as the man squirmed and moaned underneath him.

“Yours! All yours!”Harry cried, thrusting his hips up against Kingsley’s hand in an attempt to get friction.

“That’s my good little mate.”Kingsley purred, smirking as an idea popped into his mind.

Reaching over the bed, he dug through the normally locked drawer on the bedside table until his fingers wrapped around the object he had been searching for. Pulling it out, he set it down beside his leg before grabbing his mate’s legs and pushing them back towards Harry’s chest. Harry was near babbling at this point, eagerly grabbing his legs and holding them close to his chest in hopes that his alpha will give him what he desires. A keening moan left him as Kingsley grabbed the end of the plug and twisted it violently, the pressure on his prostate nearly driving him insane as he jerked and pressed back against that wonderful sensation. His eyes shot open and he let out a heart-wrenching sob if loss when the plug was removed. Kingsley, though was avidly watching as Harry’s hole clenched and unclenched as though begging to have something inside it once more. Smirking he picked up the object he had pulled out of the drawer and pressed the end of it against Harry’s greedy little hole, watching as it seemed to eagerly swallow the object.

Harry gasped as the cool and ridged phallus was steadily pressed into him. His eyes watering slightly as he quickly caught onto what Kingsley had planned.

“No, no, no, no, no. Kingsley, I want you, please, please! Not that, I want you!”He babbled, whining as Kingsley rested a heavy hand on his stomach.

Harry’s pleading and begging quickly turned into a shriek as Kingsley pressed the button on the end of the dildo. The man watched as Harry jerked and screamed in pleasure, the pitch of his moans increasing when he found the smaller man’s prostate and ruthlessly slammed the vibrating toy against the bundle of nerves. Harry thrusted his hips in the air, gasping and sobbing and crying out his pleasure as Kingsley slammed the toy in and out of him. With a near ear-splitting scream Harry climaxed, painting his stomach and chest with pearly white strands. Gritting his teeth, Kingsley pulled the toy out of his mate before grabbing Harry’s hips and slamming himself inside. Harry shrieked again, jerking as Kingsley’s knot rapidly formed and locked the man inside.

“K-Kingsley! T-Too…Too much!”He moaned, crying out as the man brushed against his prostate relentlessly.

“Now that’s a lie and you know it. You love this, feeling me inside you, feeling my cum inside you and unable to leak out. You love feeling full.”Kingsley growled, bending his head and biting at Harry’s neck.

Harry sobbed in pleasure, releasing the hold on his legs and letting them wrap around Kingsley’s waist as his arms wound around the man’s neck. All he could do was hold on as Kingsley brutally thrusted into him. It only took a matter of seconds before his second orgasm crashed through him, his magic reacting and causing the glass in the room to shatter. Kingsley let out a roar as he followed his mate to completion; struggling to hold himself up as all of the strength seemed to leave his body. Harry seemed to sense this and tugged Kingsley down, cooing at the feeling of the heavier body lying over his, draping him in a comforting warmth. Kingsley huffed slightly and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, turning them until the smaller man was lying on top of him. He used his wand to clean them off again before summoning a blanket. Harry was already dozing off when Kingsley draped the light blanket over them, causing him to let out a murmur of content before he fully fell asleep. Kingsley nuzzled his face against Harry’s hair, smiling happily as he soon followed his mate into slumber.

Neither of them woke when Dobby popped into the room and looked around. Tisking softly the elf snapped his fingers, repairing all of the damage that had been done to the room. He soon had the room straightened and cleaned as much as possible without disturbing his to masters. Looking at the two men, Dobby blinked before letting out a silent cheer. His magic allowed him to see bonds and auras. Currently, among Harry’s golden aura, two new auras are slowly taking shape. The elf knew that there will be two new little masters or mistresses running around the house within the next nine or ten months. He couldn’t wait!

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-


End file.
